


The Killer Games

by karis_leung



Series: The Killer Games [1]
Category: Karis - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karis_leung/pseuds/karis_leung
Summary: Welcome to the Killer Games.It is a game where people can 'train' to become killers, vigilantes and assassins, where people come to escape from the sick outside world, where people come to learn about how mankind can corrupt throught betrayal, love, and loyalty.But humanity can't survive without a little chaos, and a little destruction.Mal Barrow is part of the Elite Experimental Programme of KEC. She has to obey the corporation as an experimantal subject, an experiment, a mutation, a teen assassin. She is about to discover the corporation's biggest secret.Lev Hadrian is the intern for the KEC mutation department. He was the intern that everyone ignores. Little did he know that knowing less is better than knowing everything.But the Games are beginning in three months, and they say, "once you know the secret, you won't be able to escape."You have to play by the rules. For this is horror. This is darkness. This is the Killer Games.Cover credits go to @clairetieThe Killer GamesCopyright 2017Karis LeungPublished 26/7/2017





	1. Entry + A/N

Welcome to the Killzone Experiment Corporation.

The Elite Programme of K.E.C. is looking for suitable teenagers ranging from the age of 9 to 21 who have an interest in Biology, Chemistry or Genetic Studies.

Experiments would be carried out during this programme and a test would be given to interested teenagers. This programme encourages the younger generation to start thinking about a way to fight the Plague.

If you are interested, please contact Professor Daniel Cameron at the K.E.C..

Thank you for your attention.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Story cover credits go to clairetie from Wattpad

Thank you for reading this book and please check out my other books, this means the world to me.

Lots of love,  
Karis


	2. Cast

Dove Cameron as Mal Barrow  
Tom Holland as Lev Hadrian  
Lily Collins as Melissa Barrow  
Diego Luna as Mike Matthew  
Liam Hemsworth as Michael Lader  
Gal Gadot as Michelle Manchester  
Dwayne Johnson as William Darbus  
Alexandria Daddario as Ines Chen  
Vanessa Hudges as Lucy Affer  
Cameron Boyce as Jacian Frost


	3. Prologue

Date: 24th March 2607  
Time: 07.56am  
To: All Killzone Experiment Corporation staff  
From: Professor Daniel Cameron  
Subject: The Elite Programme- Experiment Subjects X-01 to X-55  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To all K.E.C. staff,

The newest, most elite experiment subjects are currently moved to the newest Killzone facility in the secured island. According to the experiment report, all subjects participating in the experiment are tested to be immune to virus VC351vx74.

Experiment subjects X-01 to X-55 will undergo genetic engineering starting on 27th March. The first trails will start immediately when all test subjects are triumphant in the engineering.

Genetic engineering doctors and medical helpers are to report to the west wing laboratory immediately. Subject mentors are to be announced at the staff meeting at 7.30pm today. All trail creators are to rest the trail simulations in the following weeks. The first trail of the Killer Games are to report all details to chairman Cloven.

Mutation specialists are to start gathering genetic copies from previous experiments and the newest DNA samples. All genetic copies are to be collected by the 26th March and checked for any virus appearances.

All staff members are to be tested for the virus today according to their staff number in the medical laboratory starting at 8.30 am today.

If you have any questions or need more information, please contact the Personnel department.

*today's schedule will be put up at the notice board at 8.05am today.

Yours sincerely,  
Head professor Daniel Cameron


	4. Chapter One

I wrapped my fingers around the handle of my leather backpack at the luggage collection area beside the parking lot and tugged. "Mal!" My sister hissed as she placed her backpack onto the luggage cart beside her. Melissa pushed her black brimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose and glared at me. I placed my duffle bag onto the cart and shrugged.

"Mal!"

I rolled my eyes. "What," I muttered under my breath. "Stop being such an ass! We're going on a trip to a corporation that's trying to find a way to end the Plague, what's the bad in that? At least we get protection from whatever the heck this disease is!" She threw her hands up in defeat.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes again and turned to face the giant glass doors of the corporation. "Mal Bertha Barrow!" My sister hissed my full name as I walked away from her.

I looked up in awe as the tall building loomed above me. The Killzone Experiment Corporation. An organization that is trying to find a way to defeat the Plague.

"Hey," someone tapped my shoulder and I turned uruptly. "Sasa, what-" I started and I found myself slamming into a hard chest. "Sorry," I blushed as I looked up to see the bluest eyes I've ever seen in my entire life.

"It's fine, I'm Lev, by the way," the platinum-blond haired boy smiled at me. "I'm Mal," I replied. A slow smirk took over his face as he looked behind me. He leant down, whispering in my ear, his hot breath on my neck. "We've got an audience."

I looked behind me to see a dark skinned girl glaring at me. Just me, not Lev. She batted her eyelashes at Lev, who sent her a small smile but pushed me forward slightly. I looked back at my sister, who was walking with a boy around her age and she shrugged.

I shrugged back at her and cocked my head at the dark skinned girl before grabbing Lev's wrist and pulling him into the tall glass building.

♤♡◇♧

We followed some tall people in identical grey suits down a corridor and entered a room filled with row after row of black plastic chairs.

"Welcome to Killzone Experiment Corporation."

We all turned towards the sound in unison. A tall man in a black suit stared down at us on a stage. I swallowed nervously. Lev gave me a nervous grin as he walked towards a tall man in a black t-shirt and black jeans before shaking his hand and giving him a thick file.

Melissa wrapped her fingers around my arm and muttered at me. "Seriously? You've made a friend already? The boy I walked with earlier won't even tell me his damn name!"

I muffled a laugh as I caught Lev's eye and he smiled slyly at me.

"My name is Professor Daniel Cameron, please, sit," the man on the stage gestures at the chairs. "Your names are arranged on alphabetical order and are obviously the name tags on the chairs," he added as Melissa looked around for our names. "Thank goodness we're sitting together," she sighed in relief.

Once we were all seated, the professor proceeded to continue speaking. "Thank you, everyone, for joining the Elite Programme of K.E.C.," he started. "You'll be divided into twenty six groups according to your name. Each group has a mentor and they'll be training you for the trails. The group lists will be put onto the board by the door. After the briefing, your mentors will bring you to your rooms.

"There would be an intern for each group. Their names will be at the bottom of the list, so check it out by yourself. I hope you're ready for this programme," he smirked, rubbing his hands together.

♤♡◇♧

An hour later, I stood in front of the notice board with the other kids. I spotted my name under the words "Group 13".

Group 13

Mal Barrow X-17  
Melissa Barrow X-52  
Michelle Manchester X-29  
Mike Matthew X-03  
Michael Lader X-12

Mentor: William Darbus  
Intern: Lev Hadrian

My sister grinned up at me. "As long as we're together, we'll be fine!" She said as she bounced up and down. At the front of the room, Lev held up a sign with the words "Group 13" on it.

Lev pushed his hand through his hair when he saw me and my sister walking towards him. "Why hello, Mr. Lev Hadrian," I teased and I cocked my head to the side. "Hello, Ms Mal Barrow," he teased back. "And this must be Melissa Barrow," he said and he winked at me. Sasa's jaw dropped open when she saw him wink at me, and turned to me, gaping.

Five minutes later, I've met my group. Mike Matthew is the one with black hair and is tall and lean. Michelle Manchester is the artistic one with long brown hair. And Michael Lader is the Mexican with curly black hair. Our mentor, William Darbus, is a huge guy in his early thirties. And to think that I thought 'William Darbus' was an old professor with glasses and bald.

I holsted my backpack onto my shoulder and grabbed hold of my duffle bag. The others followed suit and we hurried after our mentor down the white corridors. We pasted 12 colored doors before stopping in front of a black door with a purple dragon symbol on it. "Each group has a representative color and our group is black and purple," William explained to us.

"There's food in the cabinets and you'll find your assigned rooms and schedules. Training starts at 3 in the afternoon, you have two hours of free time. Don't be late, Lev will help you guys," he glared at us. "Lev will be staying with you too," he added as he turned on his heel and left us.


	5. Chapter Two

Lev sighed. He pulled out a black card and swiped it over the sensor on the door. The door clicked open to reveal a grey apartment. We all huddled inside as a group. To our right was an open kitchen, a living room and a dining room. Ramen takeout was on the table and huge pitcher of lemon tea sat upon the kitchen island and red plastic cups were beside the pitcher.

"Well, this is it," Lev said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and pulled out six keys. "Room keys are here. Your names are on the keys and the doors so come and grab yours," he said, dangling the keys from his fingers. We all grabbed our keys hurriedly and Michelle, Michael and Mike retreated to their rooms first. Sasa grinned when she grabbed her key. "I'll go unpack first," she said before hurrying to her room. My room was at the end of the corridor beside Sasa's and opposite to Levs. I unlocked the door and grinned. A black single bed with purple bedsheets, a black blanket and a purple pillow sat in a corner. There was a wardrobe, a rug, a dresser and a desk. A single light bulb lit up the room and a small window in the top corner let in a ray of sunlight.

I opened the wardrobe doors and smirked. A sleek black and purple suit hung inside, a pair of black lace-up combat boots sat at the bottom of the wardrobe. I unpacked my things and placed a photo of me and my sisters on top of the desk. I was standing in the middle and my arms were wrapped around Melissa and Maria. We were grinning in front of the huge LEGO land sign at Winsor, that was five years ago, before the Plague and the virus that took our parents away.

I sat down my laptop before changing out of my T-shirt and jeans and pulled on an artfully constructed studded black leather biker jacket with dashes of purple on the arms, and a pair of black torn jeans with golden chains around the hips. I carefully put on my fingerless gloves and laced up the combat boots I found in the wardrobe. I combed my platinum blonde locks with the back of my hand and grabbed my key before slipping out of the room.

Sasa was sprawled over the couch with Michelle, both eating Ramen and chatting. Mike and Michael were chatting in the dining room and Lev sat alone at the kitchen island. I flopped down onto a chair beside him who grinned before handing me a bowl of Ramen. "We have around an hour before we meet up with Darbus at the hall," he shouted to the others before turning to me. "Want some lemon tea?" He asked. "Sure," I said before thanking him as he handed me a cup.

One hour later, I stood with the others in the training hall as the head professor tapped his microphone.

"Students, you must follow your schedules everyday unless you have your mentor or interns permission to not follow the schedule. Lessons start at 9.00, there are two lessons in the morning and lunch starts at 12.30pm. Training starts at 14.30 and ends at 17.30. Dinner starts at 18.30 and curfew is 22.00. Optional lessons start at 19.15 and end before 21.00. Any questions?" Professor Cameron asked. "No? Good."

We all watched in disbelief as he walked off stage, trying to take in what he said. "Okay people, come along," Darbus said, bringing us to another room. It was pitch black when we entered and suddenly Darbus flicked a switch. Light filled the room and we all gasped. The black wall was covered with hanging weapons. There was an entire section for swords, daggers and axes.

"Um, Mr. Darbus? What are these for?" Sasa asked. We all leaned towards our mentor, eager to know. "You'll find out soon," he grunted before gesturing at us to grab a weapon. "Guns first," he commanded.

He led us toward a line of targets. "Lev, would you please," Darbus said, waving a hand over the targets. Lev smirked as he picked up a gun and aimed at a target. All of his bullets reached home and he cocked his head at the others. I shuddered when I reached for a gun. I aimed and shot once. The bullet flew toward the target and hit home. I released the breath that I didn't realize I was keeping. When the others finished trying out the handgun, Sasa took it and fired. Lets just say that she doesn't have a future with guns.

Finally, Darbus released us from his hold and we were granted free time for the rest of the day. I got my hands on a pack of cards and toyed with them. "Why do we need to know how to handle a gun?" Michelle asked as Sasa rolled her eyes when I nearly cut her hand with a flying card. "Something about a test for suitable candidates for a subject," Lev shrugged. We all dismissed his words and Michael turned on the TV. We spent the rest of the afternoon watching a replay of Family Guy till its time for dinner.

The K.E.C. sent our dinners to our rooms along with our schedules. Please put the trays into the kitchen and our attendants will clean them up for you when you finished eating. "Today's curfew is 21.00. Please be in your rooms by then. Thank you for your attention," the speakers blared out.

At 21.00, the lights in the hallway dimmed and I hurried into my room. Since the bathroom is beside Lev's room, I quickly washed up and let the others use the bathroom. As I changed into my grey over-sized T-shirt, I peered out the window and took a long look at the horizon. Sighing, I crawled underneath the covers and turned off the nightlight, silently wishing that this program would end faster.


	6. Chapter Three

I stared up from my bed, wondering how today would go. The schedule I received yesterday was on the desk beside my bed and I groaned as I dangled my legs over the side of the bed and flipped my hair out of my eyes. I French braided my hair as I sat down on the chair and studied the schedule.

Your schedule is as follows:

0800 – Breakfast / 0900 – Biology Level 04 / 1100 – Chemistry Level 04 / 1230 – Lunch / 1430 – Genetics Level 04 / 1615 – Training / 1830 – Dinner.

Optional lessons available: 1915 – Mutations / 1930 – Anatomy / 1930 – Taxonomy / 2000 – Medical Care / 2000 – Ecology / 2015 – Cytology

Schedule is not negotiable.

Killzone Experiment Corporation  
Head Professor Daniel Cameron

I pulled on my biker jacket and a pair of torn jeans with a studded belt around the hips. I grumpily pulled on my fingerless gloves and laced up my combat boots before washing up and slipping my pack of cards and the schedule into my jacket pocket.

It was seven thirty when I entered the kitchen. I made myself a cup of cappuccino. "Good morning," Lev yawned as he walked in. "Mornin'," I greeted as I sipped my cup of coffee.

"Morning Malsy," Sasa said cheerfully as she plopped onto a stool, still in her pyjamas. "Hey Melissa," I grunted as I sat on the couch. Mike grinned when he sat down beside me. "Malsy," he teased as he snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Hey!" I grinned mischievously. When he stood up and walked into the kitchen. I threw a card at him.

It circled past his face and he gave a startled yelp. I caught the card with my right hand and smirked. "Show off, Malsy the cardist," Mike shouted from the kitchen. "Wanna try again? Cuz I want to," I teased, grinning widely.

"Com'on guys! Its almost eight! We're going to be late for breakfast!" Michael shouted from the door. "Coming!" The rest of us shouted in unison before bursting into laughter and heading to our rooms to grab our bags.

I picked up my notebooks, stuffing them into my backpack along with my laptop and the program's handbook and map. After all, how would a girl find her way around the corporation?

When everyone was ready, Lev led us towards the cafeteria and found a table for us. I studied the choices on the menu – black coffee; chocolate milk; pancakes with fruit; full English breakfast; smoothie of the day; French toast; and triple chocolate crunch.

"What do you want?" The girl behind the counter asked, demanding my order. "Pancakes, and black coffee, please," I said, drumming my fingers on the counter.

She grunted, and pushed a tray with a plate of pancakes and a cup towards me. I grabbed a pack of sugar and the tray before heading to my group. "M, why do you keep drinking black coffee?" Melissa asked. I took a gulp of the scalding, strong coffee. "Caffeine," I replied.

"What classes do you have later?" Michelle asked. "Biology level four, chemistry level four and genetics level four," I answered. "I got biology level two, chemistry level one and level two genetics, this sucks," Sasa groaned. "I got biology level four, chemistry level five and genetics level four," Mike said, wiggling his eyebrows at Sasa, who narrowed her eyes at Mike dangerously. "Mine are the same as Mal," Michael stated. "Aww, I got biology level three, chemistry level two and level three genetics," Michelle pouted. "What about you, Lev?" I asked, shoving a piece of pancake into my mouth with a fork. "Intern stuff," he shrugged.

When the bell rang to signal the first class, I walked with Michael towards the West wing lecture halls. "Which lecture hall did Lev said it was again?" I asked. "Hall 4," Michael replied. The corporation had given each of the participants a locker and I placed everything into mine except a notebook, my stationary and my laptop, which were in my arms.

When we arrived, I took a seat at the back of the hall and flipped open my notebook. "Hey," I said to Michael, who sat down next to me. "Do you know what the lecture is about?"

He shrugged. "Biology!" Someone shouted from the lectern. "Good morning everyone! My name is Professor Eric Anderson, and I'll be teaching you people Biology during your time with the corporation."

"He's loud," Michael whispered at me. I stifled a laugh before turning to the professor and focusing on the whiteboard behind him.

For the next forty five minutes or so we studied different types of cells and how they could be altered into different forms. I nearly dozed off but luckily, I have nerdy Michael to depend on.

Chemistry passed quickly and soon, we were back at the cafeteria and eating lunch.

During training, the corporation made us train with the other participants. We learnt about hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting. I did pretty well in combat but suck at sword fighting. Melissa was the exact opposite.

The day passed quickly and when it was finally free time, I made my way to the swimming pool at the basement and changed into my swimsuit. I dived into the water and swam, washing away any worries and thoughts. Someone above the water turned on a speaker and blasted music before dangling their feet into the water.

The boy smiled when I rose from the water. After two more laps, I went up and as I was leaving, the boy slipped from behind me and fell into the water. "Help! I can't swim!" He screamed. I sighed. Me and my good heart.

I turned around and dived into the water. I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my shoulders before climbing out of the pool. I slapped his face gently and he spluttered. "Are you okay?" I asked as he sat up groggily. "I think so, thanks," he replied. "Thank god you're okay, I was worried that you'd drown," I sighed in relief. "Thanks, and you are?" He asked, smiling sheepishly. "Mal Barrow, group 13," I replied, holding out a hand. "I'm Jacian Frost, group 10. Just call me Jace," he said, shaking my hand. "Com'on, lets go in before we both catch a cold," I shivered, wrapping a towel around myself.

♤♡◇♧

So...

This is chapter three of the Killer Games and NEW CHARACTER! YAY!

Hope you like this chapter!

Lots of love,  
Karis


End file.
